En el mismo tren
by amsp14
Summary: One-Shot. Es un HarryGinny. En el tren de Hogwarts viajan no solo los estudiantes del colegio de magia y hechicería, también viajan los sentimientos de todos ellos.


**Advertencia**: Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Esto fue escrito solo por diversión y no fue hecho con fines de lucro. La canción pertenece al cantautor nicaragüense Hernaldo Zúñiga. Es un poquito vieja y se llama como el fic "En el mismo tren", si tienen oportunidad escúchenla, es preciosa.

**_Nota_**: cambié el género de algunas palabras para que calzara.

Esta historia la escribí por insistencia de mi hermanita, que me propone a cada rato que escriba algo que no sea de Snape. Obviamente esto fue todo un reto. Pues aquí está, es un Harry-Ginny un poco cursi, pero en fin, espero que les guste y no me envíen tomatazos… es un solo capítulo.

Lo que se encuentra entre comillas es lo que piensan los personajes y las líneas de circulitos separan los tres momentos de la historia: primero con Ginny, luego con Harry y por último, el final.

La razón por la que lo publico ahora es para celebrar los 200 reviews de "_Matrimonio por ¿conveniencia?_". Les agradezco de todo corazón que sigan esa historia y que saquen un momentito de su tiempo para enviar un mensaje. Las sugerencias, preguntas, dudas e ideas que me envían me ayudan a continuar el fic. Gracias por su apoyo y espero que esta historia sea de su agrado…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

1991:

"No puedo creerlo ¡es Harry Potter!, el niño que vivió y está con mi hermano Ron. ¿Se harán amigos?… es más de lo que podría soñar…

Al vencer a el-que-no-debe-ser nombrado demostró que era valiente… seguramente será un Gryffindor…

Es una lástima que yo no pueda ir a Hogwarts aun… me encantaría conocerlo."

Ahí están… en la misma ventana…

- Adiós – grito al lado de mi madre – cuídate… – mamá debe creer que se lo digo a Ron, pero no es a él…

_En el mismo tren  
que te aleja de mi vida  
se va también mi amor  
mi fe, y mi valor…  
y mis sueños más queridos  
contigo viajarán, mi bien._

Desde pequeña he soñado con él, es el chico ideal, "tal vez el próximo año cuando yo vaya al colegio pueda conocerlo mejor…"

--------------------------------------------------

1992:

"Todo el año lo pasé pensando en él. Tengo que aceptarlo se volvió mi obsesión… el niño que vivi

Por fin llegaron las vacaciones, íbamos rumbo a King Cross, no podía creerlo… iba a verlo nuevamente. Mis deseos se habían cumplido, porque además, era el mejor amigo de Ron… junto con una chica… "¡por favor no!, ¡que no se haya enamorado de ella!"

Los veo bajar del tren, vienen juntos, Ron, Harry y esa… Los veo despedirse, y de lejos, veo como Harry les sonríe y les hace señas con su mano. Ni siquiera se ha percatado de mi presencia… "no soy nada para él. No sabe que existo…"

Pero inician las vacaciones y sé que al finalizar volveré a verlo y ahora más permanentemente, porque iré al mismo colegio y si tengo la misma suerte que el resto de mi familia, iré a la misma casa…

--------------------------------------------------

No puedo creer lo que escucho, mis hermanos se van de la casa en la noche. Se llevaron el carro de papá… será mejor que me duerma, mañana es día de ir de compras para el colegio…

Me he levantado temprano… tengo que alistarme temprano, existe la posibilidad de que lo vea en el callejón… él tiene que comprar sus cosas también y debe haberse puesto de acuerdo con Ron y esa para ir juntos…

--------------------------------------------------

Bajo corriendo… debo desayunar temprano… todos están sentados a la mesa, vuelvo a ver a Ron y… no, no puede ser…

¡Soy una idiota! No he podido decir nada y he corrido hacia mi habitación sin saludar tan siquiera. Debe pensar que soy estúpida…

--------------------------------------------------

No puedo negarlo, estoy enamorada de él… nos ha tocado en la misma casa, pero él casi no me habla, solo a Ron y a esa chica… "parecen felices juntos…"

--------------------------------------------------

Me ha rescatado… estaba poseída por el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y Harry me rescató. "Cada día lo amo más…" Ahora sí le hablo, pero muy poco porque no sé que decirle…

Pero ya se acercan las vacaciones y no lo veré por varios meses… Espero que vaya unas semanas a la casa, esta vez intentaré por lo menos hablarle más.

_No sé que más te podría decir  
¿que voy a hacer? ¿cómo voy a vivir?  
sin ti, sin ti, hundida en el dolor…  
por favor, por favor  
dime que hay todavía esperanza  
que es posible volver a empezar  
que podemos volver a empezar  
no te vayas…_

Volver a empezar… como si nunca nos hubiéramos visto, como si fuéramos dos extraños. Pero eso es imposible, siempre seré para él la hermanita de Ron… la niña que rescató en segundo año… la jovencita que todos saben que lo ama en silencio…

_No te vayas…_

--------------------------------------------------

1998:

Han pasado los años, yo estoy terminando sexto año y Harry cursa sus últimas semanas en Hogwarts…

Ahora sé que Hermione no le interesó nunca, es más bien Ron el que no duerme por pensar en ella y ella pues… sufre del mismo mal…

Habrá un baile en un mes y esta mañana, me ha pedido que sea su pareja, ¿será posible tanta felicidad? Nunca pensé que esto llegara a suceder… yo siempre lo he amado, es cierto que he salido con otros chicos, pero los habría dejado de saber que le interesaba… Ahora puede ser que esto funcione. Ahora cuando es posible que no lo vuelva a ver…

No puedo creerlo, en el baile me ha pedido que lo acompañe a caminar por los jardines y ha sucedido… me ha dicho que me ama, que quiere que sea su novia, que espera que yo sienta lo mismo ¿cómo puede dudarlo? He dicho que sí y me ha besado, ¡soy tan feliz!

Va a ir a casa durante las vacaciones, estoy segura de que sí… siempre lo hace y ahora que ha vencido a Voldemort, nada lo detendrá para ir…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Voy a ir a su casa… Ginny, la niña que siempre estuvo a mi lado, ¡cómo me costó notarla! Siempre a mi lado, ayudándome, dándome apoyo, la amo…"

Estas vacaciones serán las mejores de mi vida, además Ron y yo seremos aurores, así que tendremos los mismos días libres antes de entrar a estudiar nuevamente… nosotros empezaremos la segunda semana de septiembre, al menos podré verla…

¡Las vacaciones han sido excelentes! Ginny es maravillosa, me ama, la amo, somos felices… pero es 1 de septiembre y se va para su último año…

_En el mismo tren  
que se lleva tus caricias  
se va mi corazón  
cosido, a tu piel  
y escondida en tu maleta  
mi única razón, de ser_

No quiero que se vaya, pero tiene que irse. Hemos discutido por eso, "¡soy un idiota! ¿Cómo pude haberle pedido que no fuera al colegio? Merezco que me bajen puntos…"

_No sé que más te podría decir  
¿que voy a hacer? ¿cómo voy a vivir?  
sin ti, sin ti, hundido en el dolor…  
por favor, por favor  
dime que hay todavía esperanza  
que es posible volver a empezar  
que podemos volver a empezar  
no te vayas…_

Tenía la respuesta en mis manos, solo tenía que aceptar lo que me propuso Dumbledore… asistente del profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, por supuesto sería un puesto de medio tiempo, pues no debería dejar de estudiar en la academia de aurores, "¿porqué no acepté? Así no dejaría de verla… lo mejor será que no piense más en esto o me volveré loco…"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La estación se quedó en silencio poco a poco. Los familiares de los chicos y chicas que iban a Hogwarts se alejaban del andén y el tren comenzaba su marcha… muchas manos salían por las ventanillas y se despedían de los que estaban abajo…

En el último compartimiento del tren una joven pelirroja se encontraba completamente sola y unas silenciosas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Nueve meses sin verlo… era la primera vez en seis años… sería tan triste como el año anterior a su ingreso al colegio, pero al menos ahora sabía que él la esperaría…

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió y unos ojos verde esmeralda la miraron fijamente. El chico de cabello despeinado entró y se sentó a su lado, aceptaría el puesto que le ofrecieron… viajarían juntos…

_En el mismo tren…_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Espero que les gustara o por lo menos, que no les fuera desagradable. Como reto fue interesante. Pronto estaré publicando el siguiente capítulo de "_Matrimonio por ¿conveniencia?_" Gracias por ser tan pacientes.

_Ana María_


End file.
